


Youth

by lexcellent_bisexual



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexcellent_bisexual/pseuds/lexcellent_bisexual





	Youth

Silence  
Demanded from us  
Life  
Taken from us  
Happiness   
Stolen from us  
Maturity  
Forced upon us young  
A Death Toll  
Delivered to our doorsteps


End file.
